


It's The Little Things

by Chuiicha



Series: With Hair Of Fire He Rescued Me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just a bunch of randomness, M/M, No big plot, Probably just as many fluffy ideas as I can imagine, To make up for how angsty the beginning was, With Hair of Fire He Rescued Me universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuiicha/pseuds/Chuiicha
Summary: Events that take place after With Hair of Fire, He Rescued Me.Essentially just a bunch of fluffy events, all sorts of silliness, and not really much if any angst to interrupt.





	1. What to Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo, welcome back! If you haven't read "With Hair of Fire, He Rescued Me" yet, then I suggest you do, these lil events can be read without it, but I think it'd be more meaningful if you know the background, and I may make references to events that happened in it. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get anything out sooner about this, shortly after the most recent chapter, I had some more parent issues, spent a fair bit of time with hair stuff (it used to be green, now it's back to a more natural red, not my true color but nice), and on top of that, I got back to school this week, so hw is gonna take a bit of my time. That's why this first chapter is only an explanation really of what to expect from this, crazy AP lang hw made it so I have to get that over with. Anyways, I'll have an actual chapter out soon in the next few days I hope.

So, basically, due to homework issues making me unable to write a full chapter currently, I decided to take this opportunity to explain what you should expect from this. The original story was like the main bulk, the set of events that led to the current ones. I didn't want to drag that out, yet I felt like more lil things could be added, after all it was originally going to be a fluffy oneshot, which turned into 13 chapters. I kinda got attached to the universe while writing it, and didn't want to make another storyline quite yet, so I decided to do this. There's no big plot or angst driving these chapters, it's more like the actual events of their relationship, cos the other mentions them, like pizza and chilling, but I never went into detail. So pretty much, that's kinda what this is.

I do plan to later write other stories, but for now, let's stay with Hair of Fire for now. If you guys have any fluffy ideas maybe for this story, go ahead and mention them. I have a few ideas but just bases really. 

Also, again, if you haven't read the original, I do recommend it, simply because that was the bulk of the story, the first bit yknow. It's like any series typey thing. Harry Potter for example, the second book can technically be read without reading the first, but you're missing out and all that. Yeh understand? Kinda?Okay.


	2. To see your face again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first skype call since Jack returned to Ireland, finally to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, first thing, I am so so so sorry that this took so long to upload. I've been trying to motivate myself to write it, and I sketched out ideas, but due to school and just distractions, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to start with truly til the other day, and then stuff kept me from writing that out til today.   
> Besides that, here's the first official chapter of the sequel to With Hair of Fire, He Rescued Me. Keep in mind, there won't be much if any angst in this story, just, well, "the little things", moments of silliness and that sweetness after the initial story.   
> I hope it's written to the same par as my other chapters, it's like 10:30 pm here, so idk, but I really hope. Regardless, I hope you enjoy~

It'd been about a week since Sean had returned to Ireland, sharing texts constantly with Mark throughout, regardless of the time. However, while texting is all fine and dandy, Jack couldn't  help but feel that loneliness set back in, one of being on his own, interactions through texts alone. _I should call him. I'll... go to bed early or something._  

And he did, no matter how much he may've denied sleep in the past, he knew now all too well, that sleep, or a lack of, is something he never wanted to go through again. He had no reason to anymore, no thoughts plagued him like they once did. Sure, an insecurity here and there, but who doesn't have those? Laying down early, he picked up his phone, setting an early alarm before shutting his eyes. Thoughts of Mark swimming in his mind as deterrent to the loneliness. _I'll never feel that again, I'm sure._

Early the next morning, he woke to the sound of his second alarm, having put the first alert on snooze in his waking haze. Rubbing his eyes,he stretched, still laying flat on the bed as he attempted to drag himself out of the grogginess he felt. _Jaysus, how do people get up this early every day?_

Finally, he managed to rouse after a few minutes. Stretching as he sat up, he picked up his phone again, this time opening the clocks to check what time it'd be for Mark. _10, it's not too late, better hurry though._ Quickly exiting the app, he opened messages. _Can't be rude and just call out of the blue after all._

**Jackaboy: Hey, I was wondering if you'd be up to Skype? Sorry I know it's late**

**Markimoo: Yea totally. I'm pretty much done recording today**

**Jackaboy: Okay, I'll start I guess**

The screen was blank as he hit the call button. Ring, ring, and a click as Mark picked up, his hair barely more kept than Jack's despite their time differences. 

"Hey, it's great to see you!"

"Yea, it's been ages it feels like. Text is great and all but, sometimes yeh just need ta see a face, yeh know?"

"Hah, definitely. Oh, wait a sec, isn't it super early over there?"

"It's only like six."

"Oh, huh, what're you doing up so early?"

Hand raised to the back of his neck, he could feel the familiar heat fill his cheeks. 

"I... well I went to bed early, so I could call. I dunno, I really really wanted to talk to yeh besides text."

"Dork. Nah, I'm kidding. I'm glad to hear you're sleeping."

"Mhm, not a day sleepless so far."

"That's great! And it shows in your videos too, you look happy again."

A nervous chuckle could be heard from Mark's side, obviously sharing similar feelings to Jack. Call them dorks all you'd like, every second they had together right now meant the world to them those thousand miles away. _God, when I did I become a fockin' lovestruck sap? ... It's so good to see him again._

"I am, thanks to, well, yeh know, yer help. Sorry if I'm bothering by the way... you seem like something's on yer mind."

"Oh, no it's, sorry. Spacing out is all, it's nothing bad, promise."

"Ookay then, Mr. Space. Yeh silly. Do I get to know?"

"Not yet, but I swear I'll let ya know when it's time."

"Aww, darn."

He fake pouted, over-dramatic puppy eyes aimed at Mark before breaking into a grin as his own silly antics won him over, Mark joining in his laughter. Then, amidst the slowly fading giggles, he recalled something he'd meant to ask.

"OH, I forgot to ask, have you guys figured out the livestream date yet, craaazy boys?"

"Pffft. Nope, not yet. Hey, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to do a skype call this time instead of a random phone call?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Just lemme know the time, and I'll be there."

"Great! Now the fans won't be yelling at us, hah."

"Heh, sure. Anyway, it's gettin' late, yeh should get some rest."

"Yea, ya might be right. Text me okay?"

"Of course yeh doof. I'm hanging up now, kay?"

"Mmk, night."

"G'night Markymark."

Hanging up the call, he couldn't help but let the smile tugging at his lips win, chuckling lightly at their silliness as he stood up, albeit a bit curious about the spacing out. He headed to the kitchen for coffee, only to be stopped halfway by a notification from his phone.

**Markimoo: Here you go.**

An image was attached, a picture of Chica was edited onto a black background, a crayon scribble of Sam the septic eye with a little green heart scrawled next to her, in the same style as Mark's fanart video. _That's feckin' adorable. What a doof._

**Jackaboy: I love it, amazing artistry, but you need to sleep now Mr. Artiste**

**Markimoo: Fine, Mr. Potato cutie**

**Jackaboy: Maaaark**

**Markimoo: Seannnn**

**Jackaboy: C'mon, pleaseee, sleep is a good thing.**

**Markimoo: Since you asked so nicely, just for you**

**Jackaboy: Finally, I'll text you later, yknow once you've SLEPT**

**Markimoo: Okayy, good night Jack**

**Jackaboy: G'night Mark**

Setting down his phone once it seemed Mark had actually fallen asleep, he finally got to the coffee machine, lazily preparing a cup. His face ablaze as he thought back on it, the drawing, the "cutie" remark. _Dammit Mark, why'dya have to be so darn loveable?_ Leaning back on the counter, he shut his eyes, listening to the sound of the coffee. With a sigh, he opened up his phone again, saving the picture Mark had made. A few quick touches later, he set down his phone on the counter again. With a quick touch, he turned it back on again, a smile gracing his lips as the image faded away again. _Now that, is a great wallpaper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's chapter 1. I already have an idea laid out, like a mini plot, most of that is Valentines Day/Jack's B-day related, so if you have any ideas to put in there, please mention em, like if you have any ideas for the livestream. If things go alright and I don't go braindead from finals next week, the next chapter should be out sooner than this was. That's what I'm hoping. I was thinking of maybe doing an "all text" chapter, where it's just their silly text messages, what do you guys think? Yay or nay, honest opinion please.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked that chapter, and that you'll like the ones to follow. May your day be absolutely fantastic and the same goes for your week. See you in the next chapter~


	3. The silly texts we send.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts are an interesting thing, they can be so random yet still mean so much. Just being able to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm sorry this chapter is late-ish again, finals week is catching up to me, had two of six today. Anyway, so I decided to try the "texting only" chapter. They might be a bit out of character, I dunno really, it's so much harder to portray character through text. It's just a silly text conversation basically. I hope you guys like it, it's not what I normally do, but still.

**Jackaboy: heya markymark**

**Markimoo: hey jackaboy**

**Jackaboy: am i bugging**

**Markimoo: nah man, isn't it late tho?**

**Jackaboy: nahhh i can last another hour or two**

**Markimoo: hah, okay mr. energy**

**Jackaboy: that's me**

**Markimoo: WHIP CRACK TOPADAMORNINTOYEHLADDIES**

**Jackaboy: helloo erybody, my name is murkiplieer and i'm a doof**

**Markimoo: well da leprechaun in tato land is too**

**Jackaboy: dude, it's tayto, not tato**

**Markimoo: heh, whatevs, of course you'd know**

**Jackaboy: there's legit a place here called taytoland**

**Markimoo: i knew it! it's true, you're king of the potatoes!**

**Jackaboy: so a king of squirrels and potatoes, how'd that happen**

**Markimoo: you're fucking adorable that's how**

**Jackaboy: maaaark**

**Markimoo: hey, you asked**

**Jackaboy: i see nothing cute in a loud irish bastard, in other words, me**

**Markimoo: nahhh, that's cuz you're you**

**Jackaboy: yea i need to be as big headed as you**

**Markimoo: theres only room for one!**

**Jackaboy: lies!**

**Markimoo: this way I can keep you blushing you irish cutie**

**Jackaboy: stop thaaaat**

**Markimoo: seeee, I bet youre pink rn**

**Jackaboy: am not!**

**Markimoo: I can read minds through text, you are**

**Jackaboy: I'll never admit it!**

**Markimoo: heh heh**

**Jackaboy: I don't trust that laugh, whatre you plotting**

**Markimoo: noothing, well, that one thing that i can't tell you, but nothing particular rn, you're just silly**

**Jackaboy: when do i get ta know about the one thing**

**Markimoo: soon, soon**

**Jackaboy: fiine**

**Markimoo: it's late you should sleep jackaboy**

**Jackaboy: tryin to get rid of me eh?**

**Markimoo: totally, 100% don't wanna see you rn**

**Jackaboy: we should skype again soon**

**Markimoo: maybe tomorrow, but on one condition**

**Jackaboy: why do i feel like i know it**

**Markimoo: go to sleep**

**Jackaboy: I dont wannaa**

**Markimoo: cmon, for me?**

**Jackaboy: i guessss**

**Markimoo: woo, i'll text you tomorrow, kay?**

**Jackaboy: mmkay, we can skype?**

**Markimoo: yup**

**Jackaboy: k, g'night markimoo**

**Markimoo: g'night boopydoopy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if I'll do any more like it, do you guys think so? Anyway, I have an idea for the next chapter, it'll be back to normal, so don't worry. As usual, if y'all have any ideas, feel free to comment em. Hopefully things will be more timely after finals so the Valentines idea I've had goes down on time.   
> OH, also, before I forget, may I just say, I personally freaked when I saw the four (Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade) playing together in Obey and Prop Hunt, legit laughing my butt off, man I've missed it more than I knew. Were you guys excited to see the group back together? Or am I the only one who screamed silently XD  
> Anyways, I hope yeh liked it, and may your day be fantastical, along with your entire week. See yeh in the next chapter~


	4. Real quick Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have to post a chapter like this again, but I promise there'll be a chapter out soon.

So, I hate doing chapters like this, but it seems like I do it frequently which I'm really sorry about.   
I would've had a chapter up sooner, but last week finals fatigue got to me, wasn't crazy it's just junior year, but I was like mentally dead to write by the time I got home. The weekend I planned to write but I had a butt ton of cleaning, coupled with a few issues with my parents. Anyways, that's kinda irrelevant, but I wanted to let y'all know, it's been like a week since the last chapter, and I know I don't have like, a set schedule, but I always feel bad after like 4 days.   
So yea, I promise, in the next two days I'll do my best to write something, and try to make it super adorable! 

Alsooo, if any of you lovely readers have any ideas for this work, feel free to lemme know. Or for that matter, if you have any other septiplier stories like one shots that you'd maybe be interested in seeing me write, that too. I don't judge. :) 

If yeh have any ideas, or need to vent or even just chat y'know, you can find me either at @Chuiicha on twitter, or my email if you want, yeh'd have to ask for that though, oorrr my deviantArt Chuiicha. (shocker the names are so similar XD), or just comment here ^^

Anyways, there WILL be a chapter up in the next few days, I promise~! See yeh all in the next chapter!


	5. An early birthday gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jack gets to find out what this secret Mark promised to tell is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm sorry it's been ages and this chapter is late, I had some store stuff I didn't expect to do today. This chapter is also a bit shorter than some of the others, but I feel like it didn't need to be dragged out, the other stuff'll fit better in separate chapters I think. After this I've got a few ideas to work with, so hopefully if I can keep on top of homework I'll update a bit sooner next time. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy, this is a realllllllly dialogue heavy chapter though.

The rest of the days passed smoothly, though Jack couldn't quite get his mind of Mark's secret, he let it go, trusting Mark to keep his promise. _If he swore on it, he'll tell me. I just wonder when the "time" will be._ He'd gotten into the habit of waking early most of the time, often to text or call Mark, today was one of those days. Sitting at his desk, he was sipping coffee and scrolling through his twitter feed, his hair a mess but his eyes shining as the caffeine slowly took effect. After a few minutes of such, his phone dinged, the small header bar showing a text from Mark.

**Markimoo: Hey early bird, you up?**

**Jackaboy: Heck yea, sleep is for the weak remember?**

**Markimoo: Yea yea, dya wanna skype? I just finished up some editing and wanted to ask something**

**Jackaboy: Sure, I'm a right mess though**

Opening his laptop, he launched skype, waiting a few moments before the familiar contact labeled 'Markimoo' appeared with the call animation. Both of them seemed to be in equal moods, though something seemed to lurk behind Mark's cool facade, excitement maybe? _I wonder what he wants to ask._ For the first few seconds Mark didn't say anything, a dopey smile as he looked at the screen, leaving Jack to initiate the conversation. 

"Yeh alright?"

"Oh, yea sorry. It's just... you look like, really fuckin adorable like that."

Confused, Jack cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in response. 

"Like what?"

"I dunno, like a sleepy mess, but in a good way."

"Pfft, okay silly. What was it you were gonna ask? Is it about the thing I didn't get to know?"

"Heh, I told you I would, I don't break promises. But yea, your birthday is coming up soon so... well."

"Oh! Wow, I almost forgot about that, I've been so caught up in recording, especially Resident Evil, by jaysus is that game fun!"

"Mhm, definitely. Anyway, so, I was wondering, would you like to come to L.A. for your birthday... and valentines day?"

"I- really?"

"Yea, last year was super fun, but also I, well, I just wanted to see you for stuff like that I guess."

"Fuck yea! Being in L.A. again would be amazing. But..."

"Don't worry about the money, please, it's an early birthday gift."

"Fine... but don't you dare buy anything else for me Fishbach."

"Ouch last name zoned, I won't, no solid promises though."

"Maaaark" 

"It'll be tiny I swearrr."

Shaking his head, he feigned a pout to Mark's response, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeh mean doof."

"Ah, cmon, ya know you love me."

"Yer TOO lovable! That's the issue."

"Well, shit. I made being lovable a crime! Hah, well I won't change anytime soon."

"Goober. Anyways, when's the flight gonna be?"

"The sixth, is that enough time for videos?"

"Should be for a few."

"We can do some here too."

"A few, yea."

"Well, it's getting late here, so I should sleep, but I'll message you later, kay?"

"Mmmk, g'night Mark"

"Night, ya irish cutie."

Before Jack could respond, Mark ended the call, leaving him to his own devices as he felt his cheeks surge with heat. _He really is too fockin' lovable... god he's perfect._ Leaning his head back, he thought it over, how great it would be to be back in L.A., near Mark again, a smile gracing is features as he imagined his last trip. He chuckled at the thought, sitting up to get started on editing. _This is gonna be a fockin' amazing birthday._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's short, but in the next one I'll put the airport and that day in the same chapter, so it'll probably be longer. I had a few base ideas and huge thank you to At_the_moment for giving some suggestions as well, my brain's been a bit foggy on adding detail lately, and the ideas you gave are super adorable I hope I can write them well. So hopefully there'll be some more cuteness in the next few chapters. ^^ Anyways, I hope your day is fantasmagorical, as well as yer week. See you in the next chapter~


	6. Happy Birthday Jackaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack heads to L.A. for a day full of birthday fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so this was supposed to get up yesterday, but sadly hw and distractions made it so i couldn't post it on his actual birthday. I think I may be able to get another chapter out soonish cos I have an idea, but I won't promise anything, just in case since i've had a bit of a rough time lately. Some of it may be a bit off from my regular writing, I'm not really sure, I had an issue in the middle of writing, but regardless I hope you enjoy.

Finally, the sixth had arrived. Retrieving his bags, Jack headed to the area Mark had texted him to wait at, soon locating him despite the lack of red floofy hair. Walking up to him, they embraced tightly for a moment, pulling back to say their hello's.

"Hey!"

"Glad to be back?"

"Definitely!"

"We should get going, don't wanna be caught for ages if someone sees us."

"Yea, lets go."

Climbing into the car they set off for Mark's place, turning on the radio as ambient noise.

"I've missed yeh."

"Same, the wait's been crazy, especially waiting to even tell you in the first place."

"Pfft. ... Thanks for this, really, all jokes aside."

"It's no problem, you should be with friends on your birthday, not all alone."

"I usually don't do much, maybe visit my family once in a while."

"Well, we're changing that up a bit. And I mayyyy or may not have wanted you here for Valentines Day."

"Yeh cheeky bastard."

"Heh, you know I'm great."

"Don't go gettin' full of yerself."

"Fiiine. Oh yea, Tyler and Ethan can't wait to see ya."

He froze, his mind needing a second to process the news. _I didn't think about them... what if they... will they be okay with it?_ Seeing his distress, Mark reached over, placing a hand on his knee as they paused at the light.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yea."

"Is it about Tyler and Ethan."

"Kinda, I know it's stupid."

"No it's not, don't worry. They're chill with it. Since they live there I had to let them know, but they promise it's fine and they'll keep their mouths shut online."

"Alright... I trust you."

"Thanks, heh."

 

Idle chatter filled the rest of the ride, catching up in detail with jokes flying back and forth. After what seemed like mere minutes, they arrived, immediately greeted by the two other residents of the house.

"Hey Tyler, Ethan. 's great to see you guys."

"Hey Jack."

"HEY!"

"Chill Ethan."

With a nervous laugh Ethan calmed himself, leaving the Mark to break the momentary silence as he set his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Nah man, I hardly get jet lag!"

"Lieeees. Well, either way it's late, but we have enough time for a few games."

"Sounds great."

 

The four sat down, taking turns playing rounds against one another. Before they knew it, time ticked away nearing midnight. Ethan was the first to head off to bed, with Tyler following soon after. After one final round, Mark stood up, stretching.

"We should sleep, got lots to do tomorrow birthday boy."

"Yup, it's late as all balls."

"A-are you okay sleeping with me? I'm sure we have a spare mattress lying around if not..."

"I am. It's new, but I think I can handle it. I'm a big boy now, heh."

"Aight, if you don't lemme know kay?"

"Mhm."

 

After a bit of pj prep and blushy anticipation, they finally slept. More tired than he realized, Jack fell asleep nearly instantly as his head hit the pillow. When he woke, he found no sign of Mark, only a faint scent he couldn't quite place. _What is that smell? Whatever it is smells delicious._ Standing up, he stretched, heading over to grab a change of clothes. As he did he took a glance at Mark's clock. _12, wow I slept fockin' late._

A few minutes later and he was ready to go, but just as he neared the door, footsteps approached, followed by Mark's entrance, a huge smile evident on his face.

"Oh good, you're up. Would you kindly follow me sir?"

"Hmm, suspicious, but I don't really have much choice."

"Doesn't really help that I need you to cover your eyes then, heh."

"Mark, I swear you better not run me into a wall."

The two made their way downstairs without hitting a single wall despite Mark's hands being over his eyes the entire walk. As they walked, the scent grew stronger, almost like Pancakes? At Mark's cue to open his eyes he was proven right. A medium plate of them sat in front of him, Tyler and Ethan sat nearby at their respective seats, already eating away as Mark acted out his great reveal.

"Pancakes, courtesy of yours truly, Mr. Buttersworth!"

Hearing the commotion the other two turned to see Jack and Mark.

"Happy Birthday Jack!"

"Thanks you guys."

He sat down next to Mark, digging into the platter beside him. 

"This is fockin' delicious!"

"I know."

"There's yer big head again."

"Aw Jack pleease."

"Maybe."

"Woo. Anyway, we had a plan to spend a few hours out at some cool places in L.A. Maybe we'll even stop at the rain room."

"What's that?"

"It's this super cool exhibit where it's like a room full of rain, but wherever a human is detected, the rain stops. It's great for pictures."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!"

"Mhm, then we'll head back here for the main event."

 

A few stops later and the sun was already showing signs of setting as they arrived at their final destination, the rain room. Admission paid and they stepped in, Jack's eyes widening with awe as he saw the display before him. What seemed like torrents of rain confined in the room poured continously, people amidst it paying no mind to the possibility of getting wet. He took a step in, bracing himself for the water, but nothing came. His face breaking out in a grin he went in further, calling out to Mark.

"This is trippy as all balls."

"It's crazy huh?"

Mark joined him at his spot, the rain surrounding them, never touching. Tyler sat off to the side as Ethan tested the waters, quite literally, soon returning to sit next to Tyler. 

"Tyler, Ethan, you gonna join?"

"Nah, we're good." "I just wanna sit man, I'm tired from all that walking."

"Pfft, have it yer way."

Mark turned to face Jack, holding out a hand as he half bowed.

"May I have this dance, Sean?"

"There's no music yeh doof."

"So?"

"Fine."

Accepting his hand, the two began a slow dance, swaying back and forth, picturesque in the rainy surroundings.

"Thanks fer this Mark. Yeh just keep making my birthday's amazing."

"Then I've succeeded."

The two paused, their swaying slowly coming to a halt. Faces held close they leaned in, sharing a soft kiss. Chuckling they pulled away, turning to Tyler and Ethan once more.

"C'mon guys, yeh aren't gettin' in?"

"Nope, we're good."

"Well, let's go then."

 

Back at Mark's place, Jack was once again told to keep his eyes shut as they walked through the living room. Finally able to open his eyes again, he found no sign of the other two. 

"Where'd Tyler and Ethan go?"

"They had to go get something, they'll be back soon."

"What'll we do til then Mr. Suspicious?"

"Why games of course."

"Yer on, I'll beat yer ass."

"I accept this challenge!"

 

Rounds full of laughter ensued, Jack winning out on his claim overall. This continued until Mark paused, answering a text as he stood.

"Okay, it's time."

"Eyes again?"

"You guessed it."

Mark led him back downstairs, stopping for a few seconds before removing his hands.

"Okay, now."

Opening his eyes, Jack was struck with wonder. The room was decorated with green streamers, a paper rendition of Sam and scattered balloons. Next to the table near Tyler sat a few boxes of pizza next to a unmarked white box.

"Pizza! Yeh know me too well."

"Yup, and the main event..."

Pulling the lid off the white box, Mark revealed a cake, decorated with a tiny Sam and green icing detail, "Happy Birthday Jackaboy" written in red letters in the center. 

"Cake! Hell yeah!"

All sitting down they grabbed some pizza, chatting about the day and new games. After a while they decided to pull out the games, turning on the system and taking turns like before. The cake was finally cut, the candles blown out after a rather loud birthday song. Currently, Tyler and Ethan were versing each other in a heated round of Mario Kart, Jack and Mark sitting to the side eating the cake, which was quite delicious by the way. Jack's head leaning against Mark's shoulder, he set down his now finished slice of cake. 

"Thank yeh so much Mark, this was fockin amazing."

"I wanted this to be that, instead of all the lonely birthdays you spend at home."

"This was the best gift in the whole feckin world."

Turning, he wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, adjusting as he turned to return it.

"It was my favorite to give."

 

After plenty of Mario Kart showdowns they finally headed to bed, tired and chock full of cake and pizza. Jack curled up in a ball, the thin blanket Mark had not enough for the fluctuating SoCal weather, until he decided he had to do something about it.

"Yer blankets suck!"

"Huh?"

"They're so damn thin."

"Well, it's normally hotter in SoCal, so I'd rather not burn alive."

"True... can I... can I move closer?"

"Totally."

Rolling over, Jack cuddled up to Mark, a grunt of dissaproval leaving his lips as he attempted to comfortably adjust his arm. 

"How does this even work?"

"Here, I have an idea."

Stretching out his arm, Mark pulled Jack up closer so that his head was resting on his chest, allowing his arm free room, putting his own arm around him as support.

"Is this better?"

"Mhm."

Despite the initial tenseness, he cuddled in, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Mark so close. Soon after he drifted off, his thoughts full of the day's events. _This was the best birthday ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it was crazy dialogue heavy, also this is the longest chapter so far out of both parts I think. Also a few side notes; I haven't been to L.A. for fun in ages, so that's why I didn't detail the places since I don't know 'em super well. I do however know SoCal weather really well, and as of late, it's been like 38, I know some of you may be like "that's not even bad' but for us here it's really cold compared to what we're used to XD   
> This chapter just kinda flowed when writing the premise, I hope that happens more often, but we'll see, hopefully the intervals won't be ages. Anyways, I hope your day is fantastmagorical and yer week too! See you in the next chapter~


	7. Author Note; about the delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an explanation

I'm sorry, I keep doing this. This past week I haven't been feeling too well. Counselor stuff, it's fine now, irrelevant. But yea, I hadn't been feeling like writing.   
There should have been a valentines chapter out on the day or at least the day after, but I couldn't motivate myself to start writing it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, and I'm sorry it's been so long, but this story isn't over yet. I will still be uploading chapters, just not quite yet. But I do promise I will not let this drown, it will continue when I can motivate myself to write. 

Thank you to everyone who's read so far. Again, I wish I could have something out for you right now, but brain cooperation isn't the best. So yea, I hope that all of you had an amazing Valentines Day, and an amazing week/month/everything. Let yer day and however long til I upload next be fantastical. See yeh in the next chapter~


	8. Valentines cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of hearts and chocolates is simple and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm so so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I've been feeling better lately so I finally opened up my stuff and wrote it. Wrote the premise yesterday actually but I had to take a shower so I couldn't officially write it til today. It's like 10 PM where I am, so I know it'll be super late for some of you >~< sorry again. Also, few notes about this chapter; 1. It sucks that I couldn't get this up on V-day, I guess better late in February than never though. 2. Any dialogue specific typos are 98% purposeful in this chapter, cos food n sleepiness. 3. When I say chilly air, it's cos morning's in Cali lately have been as low as 38, I know, warm for some of you, but for us in SoCal, ice on our park grass is like seeing Jack or Mark as a beauty vlogger pretty much a non-existent thought. Sucky comparison, sorry. ANyways, it's a bit dialogue heavy, but my stuff usually is I guess. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

The rest of the week past Jack's birthday passed smoothly, silly banter and gaming battles included. Not only was any worry of Tyler and Ethan banished, but the nights felt easier, still not quite perfect, but not quite the awkward struggle of arm placement it had been the very first day. _It's strange how... natural this feels..._ Exactly a week passed, and it was finally here, Valentine's Day. Jack opened his eyes, the room still dim. _It must be super fuckin' early._ A glance to the clock proved his assumption correct, it's bright red letters indicating 5:43. Glancing up, he finds Mark, still fast asleep. Not having to wake til 7, he smiled, cuddling up to Mark once more, the warmth a pleasant escape from the chilly air filling the room. With that, he drifted off again, dreamland a pleasant invitation. 

After what felt like mere minutes he woke again; however this time by the blaring alarm of his phone which Mark had instructed him to set. Mark was nowhere to be found, likely the reason he'd told Jack to wake so early. Stretching, he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up, only to be greeted by a sticky note facing him on the mirror. 

"'Follow the smell of food, I've got plans for today.' Pfft, jaysus Mark can be such a dork."

Despite his words, he couldn't help but feel that flutter, the heat rising in his cheeks as he brushed his teeth. Finally he stepped out of the room, the familiar scent of pancakes greeting him, along with... Bacon? The second time that day his instinct proved true, finding Mark in the kitchen, platter of bacon and pancakes in hand. Oh, and coffee of course, black, just what Jack needed at such an early hour. 

"Hey sleepy potato. Want some coffee?"

"We've been through this before Mark, coffee good, always coffee."

"Pfft, alrighty."

"Where's Tyler and Ethan?"

"Sleeping, that's why I wanted to get up so early."

"Oh, hah. Y'know somehow I don't trust yeh."

"Aww c'mon it'll be fine."

Sitting down, a plate of bacon and heart shaped pancakes greeted him, his eyebrows raising at the sight.

"Wow, heart pancakes. Didn't think yeh were that cliche yeh goober."

"I saw Ro make 'em, they seemed easy and fitting. Go on, take a bite."

Smirking, he took a bite. His eyes widened as he stuffed another in his mouth, responding with his mouth half-full. 

"These're weally fockin gud."

He swallowed the bite, composing himself as Mark chuckled lightly. 

"So, where're we goin'?"

"Well, first we're just going to the store for some snacks."

"Interestinnng."

"Trust me, it's all part of my master plan. Just eat, you'll see."

"Fiine. Yeh've always got secrets."

"I want it to be special, doof."

Pouting, he took a huge bite, barely chewing before he responded.

"Weh chersy guber."

"Hey, swallow first. Can't understand a word you're saying."

He swallowed after a few seconds chewing, his pout slowly forming a small smirk as he raised his eyebrow at Mark. 

"Yeh cheesy goober, better?"

"Ehh."

Mark reached forward, napkin in hand, wiping the corner of Jack's mouth.

"Lil bit of syrup there."

The inevitable heat filled his cheeks as he crossed his arms in embarrassment, pale skin turning rosy. Through glance at Mark from the corner out of the corner of his eye, he found the other smiling fondly, an almost dopey look on his face. 

"You're frikin adorable."

"Maaaark, stooop."

"Mm, maybe."

Mark paused to look at his watch, picking up both their plates and setting them in the sink.

"Alright, let's go."

"Mhm."

 

They walked in to the store, immediately heading to the snack isles.

"So, what snacks do you want?"

"Eh... chips and candy? Oh, or cookies."

"Let's get 'em all."

"Really?"

"Yea, it'll be better with more."

"Okay then, Mr Cryptic."

A short while later they left the store, two bags crammed full of different chips, cookies and assorted valentines candies. After all, 10 cents a bag, it's easier to cram. They hopped into the car, strapping into the seatbelts.

"Jaysus we sure got a lot of junk food."

"All the junk in the world couldn't sustain us."

"True."

 

A bit passed, the two driving in comfortable silence until Jack noticed something.

"Hey, didn't we just pass yer place?"

"Yup, we're not going there."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, I wanted this to be special. I mean Tyler and Ethan are chill, but on Valentines Day, I'd rather spend it with just you I guess."

"Fockin' damnit Mark."

"Huh?"

"I haven't done anything near as much, I've literally been sitting around while you've been all romantic and shite."

"Hey. Don't feel bad, okay? You being here in California with me is already the greatest thing, and going along with all my crazy plans when I haven't told you half of them. I just love spending time with you, it's fun to make all these plans, I don't need any in return."

"Mmm..."

"Trust me, Sean."

"Well... I've trusted yeh so far, can't hurt I guess."

"'Can't hurt?' pfft, perfect."

"I guess it has been preeeetty amazing being here."

"See, now that's the attitude I wanna see! Ah, we're here."

"Isn't this yer office livestreamy place?"

"Mmhm."

 

Walking in, Mark turned on the lights, brightening the place up despite the still apparent daylight outside which barely filtered in. Jack glanced around to find blankets scattered about the couch, a pillow or two, possibly even a mattress-type surface of some sort. 

"What's all this?"

"Movie night!"

"Ohhhh. That explains the snacks!"

"Eeyup."

Flopping down on the couch, he turned to Mark as his head lolled to the side against the backing.

"So, whaddya got planned?"

"Games first, then a few movies maybe. Sound good?"

"Sounds like we got a plan."

Sitting up, he grabbed a controller from Mark, taken aback by the small peck to his cheek as he focused on the screen, nearly one hundred percent sure his face was turning into a tomato.

"Yer charms won't save yeh on this one Fishbach, yer goin' down."

"We'll see about that!"

 

Hours flew by as the two gamed, eventually having set down the controllers in exchange for movies. Before they knew it, evening had set in, the lack of daylight almost seeming evident in the room as they'd turned off most of the lights a while back for a horror movie. Jack lay against Mark, his head resting on the latter's shoulder, eyes heavy from the long day. He yawned, attempting to keep it quiet so as to not alert Mark, and failed miserably. Mark pulled up the blanket around their waists, ruffling his hand briefly through the tousled toxic green locks.

"You falling asleep?"

"Mmmm..."

"You're gonna hurt your neck if you sleep like that."

"I don' wanna move."

His words were muffled by Mark's shoulder, having turned slightly to cuddle closer. Chuckling softly, Mark kissed his forehead, hearing a small inaudible mumble in response.

"slikchrisma."

"Huh?"

"'s like Christmas, yeh did the same t'ing then."

"O-oh."

"Yeh silly goob-"

He was cut off by a huge yawn, to which Mark shook his head in disapproval, standing up. 

"Fine, if you won't move, I'll move you."

He reached down, picking up Jack bridal style. After flailing weakly for a few seconds, Jack gave up on his endeavor, too tired to put forth the motions.

"Maaaark."

"Ah hush ya, we're going to sleep."

"Here?"

"Mhm, I brought a temporary mattress and stuff, figured it'd be easier. Given how tired you are, I think I made the right choice."

"Yer-"

Another long yawn cut him off, his body struggling to stay awake.

"Yer probly right."

His eyes heavy, he felt Mark set him down, relishing the soft pillow beneath his head. Feeling the weight of the mattress shift next to him, he cuddled up to Mark.

"Mark?"

"Yea?"

"We're not in pjs."

"Mhm, 's why I told you to dress comfy."

"Yer prepared."

"Yup."

"Hey Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Thank yeh, fer all this. I don' think I've ever had a better Valentine's day."

He heard a light chuckle, Mark's chest moving slightly before a soft kiss was placed on his head.

"Then I was successful."

A comfortable silence followed, Jack letting his eyes fall shut as he leaned into Mark's warmth and breathing, soon falling asleep _. Better than any amount of valentines chocolate in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Now, I can't make promises, but I'll try to upload the next one sooner, shouldn't be too hard considering i took nearly a month... Also, next chapter is the L.A. version of star-gazing for At_the_moment. Not quite traditional, but I mean, when you live in SoCal, looking up and seeing stars in the sky is usually a dim chance, but I've got a plan to somewhat remedy that. Anyway, like I said, hopefully the next one won't take a month again, it shouldn't. Hope yeh're havin' an amazing day and that yer week is fantastical. See yeh in the next chapter~


	9. Valentines Cuddles (Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done any drawings since the end of With Hair of Fire He Rescued Me, so I wanted to do something for It's The Little Things. Last time was digital, and while I'm happy w/ it, I'm more comfy with traditional and feel it turns out better. Drawn by yours truly, hence the signature. It's of the last bit, when Jack is leaning (looks more like gonna lean in the drawing) his head on Mark's shoulder. Tried to make Jack look sleepy, i dunno.  
> Also, next written chapter will be written some time this weekend, that's my plan cos I have some free time.  
> Hope you like the drawing, It was so fun to draw, happiness in a pencil and pen ^^. If you like my art you can check out my twitter or devArt, i don't post much septiplier there sadly. If you guys want me to try drawing more, please ask ^^ I'd be happy to try.  
> Have an amazing day, I'll see you in the next chapter~!


	10. "Stargazing" in LA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of L.A. style stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Sorry I couldn't get this out during the weekend, I was swamped with a project for my French class. I managed to crank this out today though. I dunno how I feel about this chapter. Like, I love what I wanted to do with it, I just don't know if I wrote that well enough. Also, forgive me if Tyler and Ethan are out of character, I don't know them quite as well. Anyways, hope you enjoy regardless.

It was near noon-time when Jack finally woke up, struggling to open his eyes amidst the comfort. He was warm, still cuddled in the blanket, the rise and fall of Mark's chest in steady rhythm close by. He held his eyes half open, feeling a hand run through his mop of hair. Looking up, he saw Mark smiling at him, looking slightly more lively and awake than Jack felt.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Mornin'"

"I have plans for today, but we have plenty of time. Wanna get some bre- well, lunch?"

"Hell yes, always yes to food."

"Heh, well, you fine with stopping somewhere small? How about Subway?"

"Food is food Mark."

Leaning back, he sat up, hands ready to push himself up from the mattress. Suddenly, there were hands around his waist, pulling him back down, merciless tickling ensuing. He burst out laughing, a mix of struggling and half-hearted refusals.

"Hah! Ma-aha-arkkkk! St- ahaha, Lemme gooo!"

Mark's relentless tickles slowly stopped, his hands stopping to rest around Jacks waist, pulling him close in a hug. 

"Yeh goober."

"Made ya smile, that's what counts."

"Pfft."

 

After a little while more of their antics, they finally went to get food, settling on Subway sandwiches, one of which Jack currently had a quarter of stuffed in his mouth. Back in the car, they headed out.

"So, where to?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Ah, more of yer secret plans."

"Mmmhm. Well, first we're stopping at my place. Change, hang with Tyler and Ethan for a few hours."

"Alrighty."

Walking in, they were greeted by Tyler and Ethan on the couch, playing what appeared to be Mario Kart, or at least some racing game. The two turned at the sound of the door opening, waving a welcome.

"Heyyyyy you guys are back late."

"Yea Jack, I thought sleep was for the weak."

"Pfft, you know the story Mark."

Ethan sat up, hand on his chin with an eyebrow raised, wiggling them a small bit as he talked.

"Were you guys doing ' _other_ ' stuff?"

"Ethan, fer focks sake!"

"Yes, totally, Jackaboy and I did this."

Mark held what was left of his and Jack's sandwiches up to Ethan, hitting the not bitten sides to each other. The whole group burst out laughing, taking at least a full two minutes to calm themselves enough to speak coherently

"Heh, anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"You know the deal Tyler."

"Ohhh yea."

All of a sudden Ethan sat up at attention, holding up his phone.

"OH! Dudes, I forgot to show you this."

He held his phone out to Mark and Jack, revealing a picture of the two, dancing in the rain room. He scrolled to the right, a picture of the kiss. The heat rose in Jack's cheeks, a hand raising instinctively to his mouth as Mark smiled fondly. 

"Fock, that looks.... wow, just... wow."

"You guys look adorabllllle, I ship it!."

"Focksake Ethan!"

"Pfft."

 

The four spent the next few hours gaming, Mark pausing the game as evening began to fall. He grabbed a few bags of chips and other snacks before heading out to the car, settling into the driver's seat beside Jack.

"Sooo, why the snacks?"

"It'll be a tiny bit of a ride there, not too crazy but still."

"Mm, you come prepared."

"Indeed Sir Jack."

 

The next half hour passed comfortably, chats about new games, the occasional snack or song, and of course the never-fading playful banter. Finally, they pulled into a parking lot, a set of large buildings nearby. 

"We're heeere."

"UCLA? Isn't this like that one big school here?"

"Yup, but that's not why we're here."

"Huh?"

"We're here to "stargaze", or at least as close to that as you can get in LA."

"Oo, but can't you barely see anything in the sky here?"

"Yea, there's an exception though. This is the planetarium, free shows every Wednesday."

"Woah, that's feckin awesome. I don't think I've ever been to one."

"Me neither actually, should be a fun first."

"Mhm!"

The two made their way inside, just in time for the show. Jack's eyes lit up, giddy as he pulled Mark along, his eyes may as well have been stars themselves. An hour later and they were done, heading to the telescopes for viewing. _By Jaysus, thank god it's a clear day._ Mark went first, peering through excitedly. 

"Oh that's sooooo cooool!"

"Mark, yeh dork. Yeh sound like all yer space videos."

"Well it's truueee. Just look!"

He stepped to the side, allowing Jack to step up and look through.

"Woah! That is- I don't even know what to say. It's fockin awesome!"

"See?!"

Moving away from the telescope, they couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. Awe still filled their systems as they left the planetarium, making their way slowly to the car, giggles fading. 

"Did ya have fun?"

"Definitely. Yer plans are literally amazing, I don't know how the fock you do it all the time."

"Heh, planning, that's how. You wanna get some dinner around here?"

"Sure, better than goin' all the way back."

They walked for awhile, the car still a bit of a ways from them. _This is so amazing._ Jack felt himself smiling, hardly realizing that he had been until he broke from his thoughts to look at Mark. He leaned his head to the side, close enough to Mark that it rested on his shoulder, comfortable that their caps and the darkly lit area would keep them safe from the public eye.

"I wish we could do this all the time."

Mark's hand reached to grab his own, lacing their fingers together in a light hold, his head tilting to rest against Jack's

"Me too, Sean."

_All the galaxies space can't make me as happy as spending time with Mark can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that mess happened ^^; I don't really know my plan for the next one yet. It'll come to me eventually. If you guys have any suggestions. Anything you'd like to see in this one, or maybe even another. I'm open to most things, probably. Leave any suggestions fer that in the comments ^^ I hope yer day has been amazing and that yer week will be. See yeh in the next chapter~


	11. Explanation for the lack of posting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been... wayyyy too long since I posted a chapter, so I gotta explain.

So, it's been like 5 billion years since I posted a chapter. I haven't given up on writing or anything, it's more a combination of struggling with the school quarter ending and not having any good ideas. My third quarter ended Friday, so up til then a majority of my time was a mix between stressing about that and procrastination. You'd think I'd get something done then, or even now that I'm on spring break, but I've been a lazy, bleh bum and haven't sat down to come up with any good ideas. Plus, video games, if I'm being honest, distracting me from the sucky feeling of being cooped up with my mom for a week. 

Anyway, regardless of that, I also am not sure about ideas to continue this story, same goes for a closing point for it. I thought of possible ideas, but they don't really add too much I guess? I dunno. Either way, one of two things are going to happen, maybe both. A. I (eventually) come up with some more ideas for this. B. Do some other stuff like oneshots or other works. or C. Both. Who knows? But yea, if any of you have anything you'd like to see in this story (or others I guess),lemme know, and I'm not quite sure about starting another, but we'll see. My brain likes to work when it comes to writing at the strangest times. o=o 

Again, apologies for having not posted anything, even a chapter like this, for so long. Just been preoccupied. Anyway, as usual I hope yer day is going fabulously as well as yer week and may the rest of both of those go wonderfully. See yeh next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that makes sense to y'all. I should start writing the real first chapter soon, so watch out for that. I hope that you all, whether from the original story or not, enjoy these lil fluffs I'm going to be doing in the same universe of the previous. If you have anything you'd maybe like to see, lemme know, I'd likely happily oblige, don't always have ideas, yknow? Anyways, thank you for reading, hopefully I have more soon and I hope you have a wonderful day~!


End file.
